


Fifty Royals and a Bottle of Port

by LadyNorbert



Series: Drabbles of Ineffable Dragons [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Drabble, Flower Crowns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/pseuds/LadyNorbert
Summary: Varric helps the Inquisitor with a little wager





	Fifty Royals and a Bottle of Port

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - flower crown.
> 
> The Ardent Blossom, for those not in the know, is a very well-hidden helmet in DA:I which really does look like a flower crown and yet is arguably the best helmet in the game.

All right, Your Inquisitorialness,” said Varric, “what’ve you got there?”

“They call it the Ardent Blossom.”

“It looks like something my friend Merrill would make out of flowers she picked from the gardens in Hightown.”

“It’s a helmet, actually. The flowers are infused with lyrium and I have no idea why it works but it does.” She plopped it on his head.

“And I am wearing this... why, exactly?”

“Because it’s pretty?”

“Try again.”

“Because Dorian bet me a lot of money that you wouldn’t be caught dead in it.”

“...cut me in and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
